<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lightwood by candles_to_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572558">Lightwood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars'>candles_to_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bridgerton AU, F/M, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candles_to_stars/pseuds/candles_to_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I haven't seen this yet, here are the shadowhunter characters but in Bridgerton.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lady Whistledown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel court, 1813</p><p>Dearest reader,</p><p>The time has come for us to place our bets for the upcoming social season. An exciting time for everyone, the streets of London bustling with carriage and sensation alike, though for none as exciting as the girls making their debut this year. The social season is the time for any upcoming lady to make themselves known to society. To dance and pommanade with hopeful suitors. This is what they have been trained for since birth. Which young ladies might succeed at securing a match? </p><p>You know what they say: all is fair in love and war.</p><p>Consider the household of Morgenstern, where as we speak, Miss Morgenstern is undoubtedly preparing for her debut. However, with Lord Jonathan Morgenstern and their mama, Lady Jocelyn Morgenstern watching over her like a precious jewel in absence of her father, securing a match might be more difficult for the young Miss than any would wish upon her. Word around the ‘ton has it, Lord Morgenstern is even stricter than his father when it comes to his younger sister. </p><p>No, far better chances lay across the court, in the household of the widowed Viscountess Lightwood. A shockingly prolific family, known for their perfectly handsome sons, and even more beautiful daughter. Miss Isabelle Lightwood will also be making her debut this year, and is already rumoured to be the most diamont of this season. And who would dare to disagree? With money, her family name and beauty on her side, she is the living proof that God truly smiles down on some people more than others. </p><p>Viscount Alexander Lightwood and the family’s ward, Sir Jonathan Christopher Wayland, have both been members of society for some years now, though both men have yet to settle down. Will this year finally see some of the most eligible bachelors of the ‘ton be snatched up? </p><p>Rest assured if they do, this author will know about it.<br/>
<em>Lady Whistledown</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please excuse any historical inaccuracies, as I'm not a historian. </p><p>If there's any part of the series you'd like me to adapt, feel free to ask and who knows? ;)<br/>(I don't know when this will be updated, but will likely not follow the exact storyline of the show, I might skip parts or change the order)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was spinning with silks and lights, all bright and warm and colourful. A wonderful cacophony, matched by the music of the string quartet placed in the corner. Young ladies and mama’s alike grouped along the edges of the dancefloor, hoping for a dance, and with it, hopefully a suitor. The men were either dancing or nursing drinks, their dark suits a stark contrast to the light dresses swirling around. <br/>However, as their trio entered, the atmosphere in the room seemed to change.</p><p>“Mama, they’re all staring,” Isabelle felt more than saw gazes from all over the room shifting to look at her. She had to remind herself to keep smiling. This is what she was trained for, and it was the best they could’ve hoped for to be honest. After the queen had complimented her on her debut, it seemed the eligible gentlemen of the London society were all determined to win her hand. </p><p>“Let them come to you, darling,” viscountess Maryse Lightwood whispered, laying a soft hand at the small of her back and stepping forward to be by her side. On her right, her brother Alec was still holding her arm after he’d escorted her in. </p><p>“Viscountess Lightwoord, lord Lightwood, miss Lightwood,” a young man had emerged from the dancefloor, his long hair braided back. Isabelle let her eyes roam over his face as he and her mother exchanged pleasantries. He looked a little foreign, with his angled eyes and high cheekbones. His eyes shifted over to catch hers, and a small smile appeared on his face. “Miss Lightwood, might I say you look absolutely splendid this evening?”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord,” she answered, offering up her hand as was customary. He took it and brought it up to his lips, before opening his mouth. Before any other words could come out however, Alec spoke up.</p><p>“Meliorn. I haven’t seen you at the club since the beginning of last season. Might this have something to do with your outstanding bill?” Meliorn’s face visibly tightened, his mouth closing, eyes flitting over her and her mother. Isabelle felt her mind stop for a second. Had she been so blinded by his charming smile she’d forgotten to think things through? Had he asked her for a dance, she would’ve surely said yes. And what kind of precedence would that’ve set? The bar needed to be high. It was her job to marry someone of their stance, if not above it. She couldn't possibly marry down. And so, she couldn’t afford to spend time on those kinds of suitors.</p><p>“Please excuse me. I’m afraid I might have to cut this conversation short.”</p><p>“That’s quite all right sir Meliorn,” her mother replied easily, as if she hadn’t been shocked by Alec’s revelation at all.</p><p>As soon as the other man was out of earshot she turned to her brother. “I didn't know,” she whispered, her gaze following Melion as he retreated.</p><p>“It’s okay Isabelle, that’s what I’m here for. There’s been talk for some time Meliorn has fallen out of favor, he did something to anger his patron. As a result, he’s apparently nearing bankruptcy. Though that might be just talk.” </p><p>- </p><p>They made their way around the room like that. Suitors came up to Isabelle and Alec, and he’d either allow them to make polite conversation, or he’d make it clear to them his sister was far above their stance. No one seemed to be good enough for a dance, though. At least not in his eyes. </p><p>Isabelle was getting bored and a little annoyed, though her face showed nothing but pleasantness. She’d always known Alec to be protective, but what was the point of even being here if no suitor was good enough for her and her family? </p><p>Then, from one second to another, the atmosphere of the ball seemed to change. It felt as if the entire room collectively sucked in a breath, and even the music seemed to falter - although that might just be her imagination. </p><p>What definitely wasn’t her imagination was the way Alec tensed up beside her. She could feel his muscles tightening under her hand and looked up at him - a question in her eyes. He wasn’t looking at her, instead, his gaze seemed to be caught by something over at the entrance door. </p><p>Following his eyes, she noticed he wasn’t the only one staring. It seemed all of the mama’s in the room, and their daughters as well, were all staring at the man that had just entered.</p><p>He was quite the vision, she had to admit. Instead of the much preferred dark colours most men wore, he had donned a brocade golden suit jacket. His features, much like lord Meliorns, were rather exotic and he wore an easy smile as he talked to the man beside him.</p><p>“Please excuse me, Isabelle. You should go find mother. I have something to take care of.” With that, he let go of her - for the first time that evening, her mind provided - and made his way over to the man still standing at the entrance. </p><p>“Mama,” Isabelle whispered as soon as she reached the place viscountess Lightwood was talking to their neighbours, Lady Morgenstern and her son. She gave them a polite nod before turning back to her mother. “Who is that man Alec is talking to? Over by the doors?” </p><p>Maryse’s gaze shifted, and her eyes seemed to widen. </p><p>Alec seemed… angry? No. Upset? Isabelle couldn't quite put her finger on it, Alec was too good at hiding his true feelings.</p><p>“My dear. That is the duke of Edom. Magnus.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you have any requests :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! 0:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>